


The Law of English Class

by experiment



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/experiment/pseuds/experiment
Summary: there is an error in the law of conservation of massthat has to do with my disreputable english class





	The Law of English Class

there is an error in the law of conservation of mass  
that has to do with my disreputable english class

because, you see, after all of these years  
all of my blood and my sweat and my tears  
the reactants of the situation-  
don't equal products in this equation

despite the amount of effort put in  
all that the teacher offers is a grin  
and one more condescending statement of  
'put more time in- it's a labor of love'.

he does not seem to understand-  
that this equation's unbalanced, and-

 

that causes real problems for the science of physics  
but as applied to my grade? it just makes me a cynic


End file.
